The present invention relates to a microtome having a specimen slide for moving a specimen periodically with respect to a blade. More particularly, the present invention relates to a specimen slide controlled by a drive shaft, and a blade holder carrying the blade and arranged on a blade slide horizontally displaceable by means of a threaded spindle to advance the blade, whereby the cutting process is effected during the movement of the specimen slide in the direction of the blade and the retraction of the blade takes place in the opposite direction.
A microtome is disclosed in DE P No. 1 117 900 in which the specimen holder may be moved periodically upwardly and downwardly and wherein the cutting process takes place during the downward stroke. A device is provided for the retraction of the cutting element from the specimen during the upward stroke. This retraction of the blade prevents damage to the specimen and is effected in this known microtome by the specimen holder and the cutting element being arranged on a common pedestal. An electromagnetic device serves as the retracting means and elastically deforms the pedestal whereby the cutting element is retracted from the path of the specimen when the specimen holder moves upwardwardly into its initial position. The retracting device is connected with a control device which also controls an electrodynamic device to move the specimen holder.
WO No. 81/02063 discloses a rotating microtome, the advance whereof is transmitted by a spindle to a parallelogram guide which carries the specimen holder. The joints of the parallelogram guide are formed by a plurality of flexural pivots. As a result of the use of spring elements, this guide tends to vibrate and retracts on the specimen side with a corresponding movement of the springingly supported mass of the specimen holder.